Under the spell of a vampire
by Bewitched by Severus
Summary: Albus asked Severus for a very special mission. A vampire is in Hogwarts, again…? Will this time Severus be able to prepare the potion to get rid the vampire within himself or someone else?


**** This is my first attempt to write a fic. I have to warn you that English is not my primary language. So if you see any grammatical error, please don't be too cruel. In fact, I'm looking for a BETA for this story. Any volunteer? I'll appreciate your help very, very much. Please read and review, I'll love to know what you think about this story. Enjoy...****  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Everything was quiet in the Hogwarts Castle, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was the evening of a long day and a hot breeze moved the top of the trees of the forbidden forest. A slender crescent, like a scar in the night sky, hung low in the horizon, giving the castle below a silvery halo. The professors and staff members of Hogwarts were already at the great hall enjoying the delicious food before leaving to their respective headquarters and prepare for the return of the students in their first day of class.  
  
All except for one. In one of the deepest dungeons of the castle, a tall figure, dressed in long austerely black robes, walked from a side to another in his headquarters. His piercing ebony dark eyes were exactly the same color as his silky long hair. A striking contrast against his pale, handsome and still young face. The length of his hair was just above his wide shoulders, a good sample of his well sculpture body.  
  
Severus Snape had never felt so strange lately. Since a few days, deep inside him something was tormenting his mind. He doesn't know why but a figure of a person was drawn again and again his thoughts. Someone, who made him felt like the happiest person of the world, and at the same time the most miserable man that has ever existed.  
  
He closed his eyes and placed his hands in his temples trying to get rid of those thoughts. There was no doubt; it was her, his beloved Daniela. But why now, why did she have to return, if she passed away many years ago. A death, that Severus will regret all his life. The circumstances that made Daniela died were what most upset him. He couldn't find the magic potion to save the only woman he had loved; and eventually she was murdered. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly; he heard a soft knot at the entrance of his dungeon, more like some flutter of wings.  
  
"What is it, now?" he whispered between his teeth. He turned, and his robes billowed around him while making great strides toward the door. When the door opened, a big brown owl flew inside the dungeon, making Snape step aside abruptly.  
  
"Bloody bird; always is the same." He growled while walking to reach the bird, which perched on an empty cauldron in his desk. The owl dropped the letter, before Snape could reach it. It was like if the bird knows what could happen if he let the man took the note from his leg. Just after the bird released the letter, it flew across the dungeon and was lost of sight behind the door. Snape took the envelope with his long, white and aristocrat hands, and with a flick of his wand closed the door of his headquarters. "What does the headmaster wants now?", he though. He opened the envelope just to prove that indeed the letter was from Dumbledore.  
  
Severus, I request your presence at my office tonight at 9:00. I have  
an important and delicate issue that I need to discuss with you as  
soon as possible. I do understand that you are very busy preparing  
yourself for the new term that is about to start, but what I need to  
discuss with you is a very special and important matter.  
  
Cordially,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Severus mouth drawn into a thin tense line. He frown his eyes and kept his inquisitive glare deep into the letter, reading beneath lines, searching for a clue. "What could be so important, that he wants to discuss with me? "Would it be a new mission? Should I have to serve as a spy again?, He said in a low and deep tone while slowly he approached to a couch in front of the fireplace, he uses as a flo connection, not to warm the cold dungeon.  
  
"Spy again?" he said barely above to a whisper while elegantly dropping himself in the couch. In fact, it seems that spy was the only thing he could manage very well. With the exception, of course, his extraordinary knowledge and mastery in the potion making art. After the boy who lived amazingly killed the one who must not be named in a bloody battle a few months ago; Severus felt lighten to the fact that he hasn't have to be a spy again.  
  
A lot of wizards died that day, most of them will be reminded as heroes, but what the most of the people didn't know was that the real hero was him, Severus Snape, who was seen by the others as the darkest wizard of all. The man who was forced to lived two different lives, the man who had to lie, to betray, to rape and even murder to achieve what was expected from him; to avoid that the dark forces took control over the world. It was only him who had to risk himself a hundred of times serving as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and pretend to be Voldemort most loyal servant.  
  
At the end, nobody found out the truth. Only the other 'heroes' will be reminded as the ones who had the courage to confront and defeat Voldemort. Only a few ones knows who was the real strategist and hero of the final battle; and Dumbledore had plenty knowledge of who.  
  
The tall man leaned his head back, and closed his eyes for a moment. Daniela was hunting his thoughts and he needs to organize his mind before goes to see his mentor. If it was true that Voldemort was defeated, it was also true that a lot of death eaters were reorganizing again. The new organization pursues to strikes back and finishes Voldemort deepest desire; to take control over the world. Severus knew very well that Lucius Malfoy, who survived the final battle, was behind of this. He suspects that Lucius was leading this group.  
  
"Damn it. Stupid Lucius, he should had died with the others", he snorted, while hitting his fits on the arms of the couch. After a few minutes of struggling, he stood up and stormed to the headmaster office. There still was plenty of time ahead, but Severus couldn't stand it anymore. He has to know what was so important that Dumbledore has to say.  
  
Not too much time passed, when the imposing figure of Severus Snape arrived to the entrance of the headmaster office. He mumbled the password and immediately the spiral staircases conducted him in front of the heavy wooden doors that made his way to the headmaster office. He could hear the soft voice of the old man asking him to enter when he knocked at the door.  
  
Severus clenched his teeth and swallowed hard while opening the door. The big circular office was full of strange, but well organize objects. The walls were full of portraits that were staring at him. Some of the portraits welcomed him, and others just continued doing what they were doing previously. As he walked in, he locked his stare to the semicircular table in which behind of it was the figure of Albus looking and smiling to him.  
  
"Come in Severus", Dumbledore said motioning Severus to come in.  
  
"Did you call me Sir?"  
  
"You are early", said the old man while motioning Snape to take a seat in front of him.  
  
"You said that it was very important, that's why I came immediately. I hope it doesn't bother you", said the low and deep voice of Snape.  
  
"Of course not, my boy; please take a seat" looking over his half-moon spectacles. His eternal twinkling eyes staring with tenderness and admiration to the man in front of him.  
  
"Watermelon drop?" asked the old wizard while offering a cup full of candies to Severus. Severus just moved his head in negative, and Albus took one of the sweets. "The issue I would like to discuss with you is indeed very important and kind of sensitive..." Albus started to say.  
  
"You need me to go and see Malfoy Sir?" interrupted Snape. Dumbledore perceived an awkward tone in Severus voice. As a matter of fact, he was uncomfortable and angry of knowing that he was going to be used again. Exposing himself and then, others take all the glory. Not that Severus need to be recognized, but he was very sure if it wasn't for him, Voldemort would still be alive. It was just that he was tired of being used, of feeling empty every time he was on duty, to return home and have nobody waiting for him; nobody to talk with, nobody who worth it...  
  
"No, that's not what I need to discuss with you, Severus" cut Dumbledore, with worry on his voice.  
  
"Then, what is it?" teased Snape, felling relieved that he hasn't going to spy to anybody, at least for this time. But at the same time a deep curiosity started growing inside him.  
  
"What I'm going to ask you, more than a mission, is a favor." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Please get to the point, Sir. I still have some pending issues, and I would like to resume them as soon as possible", growled the potions master.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and slowly walked toward the entrance of his office. Then, he turned to face Severus. "Very well, I must start saying that what you are going to hear should not trespass these walls for any reason" teased the headmaster, while turning over his office looking to the curious faces on the portraits, hanging on the walls. Severus noticed the scandalized faces of the formers headmasters and headmistresses when they heard Dumbledore's warning. Severus twisted his mouth and nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Several years ago, when I still was a student in this school, I had a great friend. We became bodies, twin souls. Everywhere we went, everybody saw us together; we were like flesh and blood. We study together, we shared the same things, and we become accomplice of each other when we were caught up in one of our several pranks." The old man chuckle for himself, remembering those past times. Severus raised one of his eyebrows, trying to picture the most powerful wizard of all times, breaking school rules and being in detention.  
  
"His name is Agustin Randalost".  
  
"You mean, Randalost? The prime minister of the foreign wizard countries?, questioned Snape.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore replied, with a smile on his face. "After we graduate, we both became aurors, and we kept in touch for many, many years. Time forced us to separate our paths. Here I am, and you know all about my story; and he became a powerful and wise wizard. But he devotes his life traveling around the world searching for the miracle he needed to change his life; in fact, his family lives."  
  
Dumbledore gave a deep sight, and walked toward his chair. He sat again, and looked at Severus who was staring at him very attentive. Albus could perceive curiosity on Snape face.  
  
"What led my friend to move from one side to the other was his family. Randalost got married with a young lady named Amanda when he was near his 50's. They had a child who named Eleanor. Those two women meant the world for him. But what I wasn't aware until recently was the fact that his wife carried a curse that eventually took over her life. Their situation prevented them to stay in one place for much time. Eleanor, who also carried her mother's disgrace, got married and had baby girl named Mia. One day, Eleanor husband disappeared; people said that she killed him, but that was never proved."  
  
"That's pity, I never heard about that" interrupted Severus.  
  
"Nobody knows nothing about it, that is Randalost most deepest secret" sighted Dumbledore. He paused for a moment and then continues.  
  
"It's indeed a very sad story, my boy. Randalost searched over the entire world looking for a cure for the disgrace of his family. Unfortunately he didn't found it, on time".  
  
"You mean they are dead now" Severus frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes, they are. Well, in fact only Amanda and Eleanor. They were murdered for commit very serious acts. People on the town, where they lived in that moment, discovered them and murdered both, leaving the little Mia alive. Long time has passed since then and after all these years, Agustin finally looked for my help. He was desperate, because before Eleanor died, she also passed the curse over her daughter."  
  
Severus had the odd sensation that what the headmaster was going to tell him would change the curse of his life. He took a deep breath, trying to gain forces to continue listening Albus speech.  
  
"Mia grew up unknowing what she really was; Agustin tried to made sure that she never found it out. And that was my friend's biggest mistake. Even though, he knew that some day her blood will scream out loud, revealing her what she really was; he tried to hide to her the curse that was running through her veins. He made it for her sake, because Mia was all what left from his great loves. She was all what he had, and he wanted to avoid at whatever cost, the same destiny his beloved wife and daughter had."  
  
Dumbledore sight deeply, it was obvious that this words were hurting him. "Time passed by and eventually she also turned very dangerous. As much, that she also finished being chased to be murdered." Albus paused again; a pair of sorrowed eyes stared deeply into Severus, whose heart was beating very fast now. Then, Albus leaned over his desk and continued. "I promised my friend to help him. That's the reason why you are here."  
  
Severus frown his forehead, and slightly moved his lips to try to say something, but was cut it out by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"When Mia turned her 12 she had her fist victim. Since then, Agustin restarted his search for the cure to safe his granddaughter. Actually Mia is 17 and has been in 4 different schools of witchcraft and wizardry around the world."  
  
Severus turned paler than ever, he jumped from his seat and turned his back to Dumbledore. Trying to suppress a trembling voice, he said in a very low tone, "But what does this has to do with me, headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked in front of the tall man. Blue eyes staring deeply into ebony ones, who were looking elsewhere but Albus eyes.  
  
"Specifically you, my boy. You more that anybody else knows how to help me and help my friend Randalost. That's why I asked you to come here. Agustin asked me to help him accepting his granddaughter in Hogwarts. And I'm afraid, I can't deny to his petition".  
  
Severus turned and moved forward; away from Albus, his pale thin lips and aristocrats hands were shaking. He didn't want to face his mentor, not now, that for the first time in so much time he felt afraid by what he thought Albus was going to ask him. Fearing of what the answer of his question would be, in a voice only above to a whisper he ask, "I don't know how I could help you master. What do you want me to do?"  
  
There was a long pause; Dumbledore sight deeply and staring at the back of the potions master he replied, "Severus, Mia is a vampire." 


End file.
